El Clan Ryū ( Clan Dragón )
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Sakura una niña con grandes deseos pero el temor y el odio de otras personas le cortaran las alas, ella intentará salir de ese dolor pero habrá muchos obstáculos, encontrará amigos y enemigos, podrá saber lo que en verdad pasó en su clan, sabrá porque todos la odian, porque su padre la detesta tanto, porque le dicen Yagami... Cuantos secretos esconderá el clan Ryū.. NejiSaku...


**El Clan Ryū ( Clan Dragón )**

**Capítulo 1: De infeliz a feliz.**

::::POV SAKURA::::

Me encuentro en mi habitación es un pequeño cuarto de color perla desgastada y sucia, tengo mi propia cama la cual está desgastada y rota, mi armario en el cual tengo ropa vieja que ni siquiera es mía solo me lo encontré y me lo pongo, y nada más. No entiendo porque para todos soy una desgracia o un pequeño estorbo, no lo sé no me acuerdo a ver hecho algo para hacerlos enojar, ni siquiera mi papá me quiere, cunado le digo papá me mira con asco y con repugnancia, como si solo mencionarlo fuera lo más desgraciado del mundo y siempre me repite:

**_"No me digas papá, niña irrespetuosa, no eres nadie para decirme así solo fuiste un error nunca debiste a ver nacido"_**

Las palabras las cuales me dice todos los días, las cuales se grabaron en mi memoria y siempre que las recuerdo me duele el corazón, estoy segura que si de un día para otro muriera nadie lloraría mi perdida ya que nadie me quiere soy solo un cero a la izquierda, no valgo nada, ni siquiera tengo mamá y por lo que me dijeron ella me abandonó porque no quería tenerme a mí una mocosa fea, irrespetuosa y débil.

**_"Tú madre se fue y nunca volverá entiéndelo, ella se liberó de ti y para mi mala suerte terminaste aquí conmigo" _ **

Eso me dijo un día mi papá cuando le pregunté por mi madre, mirándome con asco, mi sola presencia le desagrada, pero a mis otros hermanos no a ellos los entrena día y noche, siempre esta pendientes de ellos, de su salud, sus alimentos, su entrenamiento en todo eso y más vela por mis hermanos que por mí.

Ni que hablar como me llevo con mis hermanos que son tres mujeres y cuatro varones, yo soy la más pequeña; ellos cada vez que me ven solo me miran con asco y enojo, los cuatro varones son los mejores ninjas de nuestro clan y mis hermanas son las más bonitas y yo no soy ninguno de los dos; los siete son las personas más importantes en clan junto con mi padre cada vez que los ven pasar todos los ciudadanos se inclinan en forma de saludo, en cambio con migo solo se voltean y me ignoran, pero ya te acostumbras pero siempre me pongo a pensar por qué? por qué no me quieren? de qué yo sepa no les hice nada o sí?

Ni siquiera me dejan dormir con ellos en la misma casa, me votaron a mis suerte que puedo hacer yo una niña de siete años que no sabe trabajar y nadie le quiere dar trabajo, esta casa me la encontré y estaba abandonada nadie dormía aquí así que la hice mi hogar, que como una hiervas que encuentro en el pequeño parque, estoy muy flaca y me siento muy débil, pero siempre voy a ver la pequeña academia de mi clan, e intento ser la mejor ninja; aunque no me dejan entrara solo practico desde a fuera lo que veo, me siento orgullosa porque veo un gran progreso y día a día me siento mucho más fuerte.

Mejor me olvido de eso, ya que tengo la confianza que seré la mejor kunoichi porque esa es mi meta y me pongo a rezar para una mejor vida en la cual seré muy feliz al lado de personas que me quieran, que me protejan igual de la misma forma que yo planeo protegerlos, de que me quieran como yo los querré, tener un amigo que no importa lo que pase siempre intente sacarte una sonrisa, una amiga que sea como una amiga rival ya que eso una vez lo escuché, y... y un chico el cual me enamore ya que escuché que es un bellísimo sentimiento y deseo sentirlo, pase lo que pase este conmigo igual que yo con él, y muchos amigos más; te lo pido Yagami.

Sé que rezar a un Dios de la oscuridad es malo pero es el único que ha estado a mi lado, el único que me ha escuchado y protegido de los ciudadanos de mi clan, no sé como ero siento que él siempre está con migo en las buenas y en las malas.

También le rezó porque algunas personas me dicen Yagami pero yo no soy ningún dios o diosa, ni siquiera de la oscuridad, solo soy una niña que encontró en este ser espiritual protección y entendimiento.

::::FIN DEL POV SAKURA::::

Se ve como una niña de cabellos rosados se acuesta en una cama a descansar, pero eso no sorprende lo que sorprende es ver como en sus ropas que le quedan algo flojas están manchadas con sangre y tierra, todo su cuerpo tiene heridas abiertas que sangran.

Del cuerpo de la niña se ve que sale un cuerpo de una persona adulta que se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza y de sus manos salen chacra de color verde curando a la pequeña de todas sus heridas haciendo que dejen de sangrar.

-Prometo que haré lo posible para que seas feliz y todos tus deseos se vuelvan real, te lo prometo Sakura.- dijo con una voz ultratumba pero con un deje de cariño y volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de la niña que se le formo una sonrisa.

* * *

En una casa muy lejana específicamente en la casa de los líderes del clan Ryū estaba el líder era un hombre con el cabello de color castaño corto en forma alborotada, de piel de color como la nieve, ojos rasgados de un color jade muy hermosos y que en ellos se veía aburrimiento, apuesto muy deseado por varias mujeres y con un buen cuerpo no tan musculoso pero bien formado. Uno de los hombres más deseados del clan, no parecía un hombre de cuarenta años, parecía un jovencito sin ninguna arruga.

Estaba firmando papeles del clan en el cual la gente pedían y pedían cosas no entendía como esas personas solo pedían cosas no sabían que en la vida no solo es pedir también es dar, en verdad le importaba muy poco lo que le pasaba a esas personas por el se podían morir, solo quería ser un ninja el cual siempre salía a misiones como extrañaba eso, pero siquiera tenía a siete orgullos, sus cuatro hijos lo mejores ninjas del clan, hasta podía decir de la aldea de la Hoja, y sus hijas unas damas refinadas aunque no sean peleadoras eran muy inteligentes y buenas estrategas.

Lo único que estaba mal en su vida era un molestia de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, una niña intrusa en su vida, que para él no servía solamente era un peligro el cual muy pronto le pondría fin, un peligro que esperaba sellar muy pronto.

En eso entró un señor que todo su cuerpo era tapado por unas togas que al verlo dejo de firmar papeles.- Satoshi-sama ya está todo preparado para que la ceremonia se haga mañana en la noche.- dijo inclinándose y mirando el suelo, el líder del clan sonrió con arrogancia, parecía que su problema se solucionaría más rápido de lo que pensaba.- No se olvide que solo tiene que hacer es esto...

* * *

Al día siguiente se veía como Sakura se levantaba sin heridas en su cuerpo los cual le sorprendió ya que tenía heridas los cuales sangraban sin parar, hasta pensaba que no sobreviviría esa noche por toda la sangre que estaba derramando.

Se fue al pequeño armario que tenía y al abrirlo vio un polo enorme de color blanco y eso se lo puso, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se fue de su hogar aunque tenga una vida muy triste sonreía, era extraño pero ella sabía que muy pronto sería de verdad muy feliz.

-Ahí esta la maldita de Yagami.- dijo un ciudadano al verla, Sakura seguía confundida porque la llamaban así, todos los aldeanos la miraban con odio cuando la veían pasar y a veces le lanzaban algunas cosas.

-Es una deshonra ara el clan.- No puedo creer que nuestro líder tenga un hija tan despreciable.- Porque no la abortaron cuando era una bebé.- Lo malo es que en nuestro clan no se puede asesinar a uno de los nuestro ya que nació, porque si la hubieran abortado no estaríamos pasando esto.- y varias cosas más decían de ella, creían que no tenía orejas que no oía lo que decían eso le dolía y mucho saber que todos la querían muerta.

Sin pensarlo más se fue corriendo a un parque en el cual se puso a los pies de un árbol estaba abrazándose a ella misma mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas no entendían porque la trataban tan mal, solo era una niña, pero ella no les tenía rencor sentía que no debía odiarlos por eso, seguro estaban cegados por algo o por alguien, y ella los haría ver la buena persona que es.

-Sabes si quieres ser una gran kunoichi, no deberías mostrar los sentimientos.- escuchó una voz ronca y al mirar quien fue se sorprendió a ver a nada más y nada menos que su padre que miraba al frente, Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida y feliz en su vida, su padre estaba ahí con ella y dándole un concejo.

Bajo la mirada muy sonrojada al fin estaba pasando una vez con su padre, estaba emocionada.- Sakura quieres ir a ver el clan con migo.- dijo viéndola y ojos jade se encontraron, su padre la miraba serio y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por toda la aldea, todos los ciudadanos estaba sorprendidos al ver a su líder con ese pequeño monstruo; en verdad no sabían porque estaba con ella si él mismo siempre la despreciaba.

Al llegar la noche fueron directos a la casa del líder del clan estaban todos sus hermanos ahí, las chicas la miraban con odio y desprecio eso la sorprendió porque su papá le dijo que sus hermanos la querían en casa, sus hermanos en cambio la miraban con tristeza.

Cuando menos se lo esperó todo se volvió negro para Sakura.

* * *

::::POV SATOSHI::::

Al fin todo terminó, esa mocosa ya no será un peligro para el clan, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar... no pensándolo bien eso no es lo mejor...lo mejor fue cuando se encontró con esa bella mujer la cual le robó e corazón, pero eso también le trajo varias desgracias y una de ellas fue Sakura, la pequeña molestia.

Fue en una bella noche aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba aburrido de la misma rutina, de revisar papeles e irme a mi hogar y ver a mis hijos junto con mi esposa la cual nunca amé, solo quería a mis hijos que de pequeños se les notó la inteligencia y la habilidad para ser grandes ninjas.

_En una noche se veía correr a un joven muy apuesto no pasaba de los 33 años estaba corriendo por toda la aldea, no le importaba que tenía trabajo, solo quería destruir la rutina, no dejar de trabajar e irse a su hogar quería algo deferente._

_Llegó a un bello parque en el cual estaba solitario o eso el pensaba, pero se encontró con una mujer que se volvería su droga una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos estaba mirando la luna, lo que la chica no sabía es que estaba en el lugar, en la hora equivocada, Satoshi se le acercó y la abrazó por atrás sobre saltando a la mujer, que volteó muy asustada al verlo._

_Sin pensar el señor hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer la violó, la chica le rogaba piedad pero nada, en eso llegó otro joven que por la oscuridad no vio como era pero empezó a pelear con él, estaba el otro chico muy agotado y débil, Satoshi estaba fresco como una lechuga._

_Como no podía matarlo lo desterró a ese muchacho, y_ _a la mujer la volvió su querida, su amante; de eso nació la pequeña molestia, el pequeño demonio el cual acababa de arreglar ese problema. El día en que iba a dar a luz la mujer de ojos rojos se escapó del clan, pero la encontraron muerta con una sonrisa en sus labio, Satoshi estaba descontrolado, no podía creer que su mujer muriera._

_Muy lejos encontraron a un pequeño bulto envuelto era una bebita con los mismos ojos que Satoshi y el color de cabello de su amante; apartado estaba un hombre el cual era el mismo hombre que peleó la otra vez y estaba muerto, así que se llevaron a la niña.._

* * *

**-Nunca te rindas, por favor.- **dijo triste.

Sakura se levantó y se fue del clan, sabía que ahora su vida estaba unida a ellos si o si, su vida era de ellos, estaba corriendo y vio la aldea de la hoja todo estaba oscuro era un noche muy bella se fue corriendo hacia un lago estaba triste quería desahogarse pero al llegar vio a un niño, un poco más grande que ella su cabello era un poco largo.

Se fue acercando y el chico al darse cuenta de su presencia volteó y vio que sus ojos eran como dos bellas lunas, que se podía ver la tristeza.

-Hola- dijo la chica mirando el suelo, estaba que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Hola.- dijo el chico volteando viendo el lago, Sakura se acercó y se sentó a su costado era un silencio muy reconfortante, y el chico vio algo que lo hizo sorprenderse la chica estaba con sangre en su espalda.-Que te pasó?- dijo un poco alterado poniéndose a tras de ella.

La chica se dio cuenta que sangraba y luego se puso a llorar abrazando al chico.- No puedo más.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte para el chico era algo incómodo pero estuvieron así hasta que la chica dejó de llorar.- Gracias, mi nombre es Sakura Ry... solo Sakura.- ya no quería ser parte de ese clan solo sería Sakura.

-Neji Hyuuga.- le dijo mirándola, la chica le sonrió.

-Gracias Neji.- dijo y se separó de él.- Te gustaría ser mi amigo.- le dijo un poco nerviosa sonrojada, rascándose la mejilla; Neji solo asintió.

_"Prometo que siempre seré yo mientras tenga amigos, yo seré la mejor kunoichi para protegerlos, es una promesa" pensó Sakura muy emocionada._

:::CONTINUARÁ:::

Si les gustó dejen reviews, es gratis bye bye.


End file.
